And By The Moon's Glow
by Destinysfailure
Summary: Macy is a werewolf, but her problems are more than that. She lost her parents at childhood, scavenges for food, NEVER went to school, lives in the wilderness, and doesn't know what love is. What will happen when she finds the gang from La Push? MxJ
1. Meet Me: Macy

A.N.: Hey everyone! So…I'm starting another story…but I promise, PROMISE that there is another chapter of Left4Dead:Zoey's Romance and hopefully another approaching chapter of Paupous and High School. Maybe, to be cool, I should totally add some paupous to the high school….heh heh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new story!

His good hand traced the warm contours of my face, making a smile blossom on my lips. The warm scent of his cologne washed over me, entrancing my intensified senses with the smells of a woodland forest.

"Macy," he whispered. "Why can't you and I be together?" As soon as his breath hit me I felt the moon hit my arm, and the snow-white fur began to find its way out.

"I have to go," I said in defeat, turning towards the shadows. His casted hand grabbed my wrist loosely.

"Why? You didn't answer me." His voice echoed a complaint from many mouths.

"It's better if I don't."

That's when I turned and ran into the parking lot, hiding behind a large sedan.

"Argh…" My complaints were growing into growls as I morphed into my other self.

A wolf. Werewolf.

My paws hit the familiar mossy oak of the forest floor. I was running from my millionth almost-relationship. Why? Simple; if they knew what I was, they wouldn't want anything to do with me. My most recent's name was Alex, and he seemed different from the rest…well, I did say that about Henry and Eddie…ah well. He'll just meld into my memory, I mused.

I had no family. My parents died in a car accident that I happened to be in as well. I had no other memories of them. I remembering waking up in an ultra-white hospital room and being Macy Clearwater, the only survivor of one of the worst car wreck to ever happen in Vancouver. And the next thing I remember?

Getting the hell out of that hospital.

I ran four days on foot, still in my mindset that I was a human, searching for something beyond my reach. I hunted for food in dumpsters and taught myself to stay out of sight, fed, and in the wilderness. Around my 15th year (two years ago, actually) I woke up with snow white-fur and paws. My nose was a muzzle. You can imagine my reaction: I ran down to the nearby stream and took a look at my reflection. Don't get me wrong, I looked majestic and everything, but I had confirmed a undeniable truth: I was a werewolf. I had cursed a creative stream of words in my head and ran. Strange thing was, though, it all felt natural. Perhaps it was because of the fact that I had been living in the woods for about five years, maybe not, but I ate squirrels and raccoons (nothing outside of the norm) and soon found I could hunt for deer. I ran the coastline of Washington, hoping to find an answer to my huge and growing problem. I didn't have a family; I didn't have friends; I'd never went to school. In fact, when I went to Vancouver High School for a few days and found out that the school jock Alex had a huge crush on me, I had to split quickly for reasons obvious. I tried to start normal.

Good joke.

As soon as any guy gets close to me, I have to back away. It's natural. Of course, I feel bad to lead them on, but that's the only kind of love I've ever received.

_Great past._

The voice echoed in my head like I had just screamed in a cave. At first I was scared, but then I figured it was my imagination being smug with me.

_This isn't your imagination. I'm a wolf, like you. Sorry I've been listening in._

I looked over to see an even larger russet-colored wolf running near me, its golden eyes boring into my thoughts. A yelp escaped my lips and I stopped. I wasn't aware there were others like me….

_Well…there are. Morph back to your human form. We have to talk, Macy Clearwater._

Now I'm scared.

**Mor**_**e later! This is just a teaser. Hehe. You're welcome!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Destinysfailure.**_


	2. Finding the Truth

A/N: I'm so excited to be writing this story! I'm such a Team Jacob girl! Anyways, Please read and review! I have yet to get any reviews…. how saddd…. Next person to review I am going to read ALL you story and review ALL of them!

…….

……

_Chapter_** 2**

….

..

Finding The Truth

.

_What the hell,._ was my first thought. My second thought was, _How is he talking to me?_ Well, I assumed he was a he. It could have been a she.

Couldn't deny I'd like to meet another boy with my powers.

_You are thinking some pretty nasty stuff._

_Get outta my head._ I hid behind a tree and reverted to a human. Luckily I found a way to tie my clothes around my leg as a wolf, so I untied them from my human leg and put them on in a hurry. I walked in front of the tree to see….

_**Him.**_

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at the most perfectly chiseled torso I'd ever seen in my entire life. He had spiky, dark hair and chocolate-brown eyes. They were staring at me like I was the weirdest, most useless thing they had ever seen in a lifetime.

"I'm Jacob Black. And you are….?" He asked.

"Macy," I answered, unable to speak anymore. Wow, if he wasn't the HOTTEST guy I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Macy Clearwater. You must be Sam's niece. We've been looking for you for a long time now," he said, walking closer to me. Each step let out a crunch from the branches below him. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. Something felt…weird. A tingling sensation crawled in my stomach. I felt sick.

"I'm gonna…be sick….," I said, bending over in an awkward position. He rushed over to me, and I felt his warm hand go around my waist. Great, make things even better.

"Macy, it's alright…it's alright…," he whispered to me. His breath hit my ear and I shivered, liking it.

**Loving it.**

Finally I sat back up, trying to get over whatever it was that was wrong with me. It never happened before.

"Macy, I think you need to come with me. We should find your uncle," he said.

"My…uncle..?" I asked. Now I remembered vaguely from the hospital; the doctor had told me about staying at my uncle's house. My Uncle Sam's house. That would make sense. "Okay." I trusted him willingly.

"Are you gonna be okay? You look pale," he noted. I rolled my eyes, trying to compose myself.

"I'm going to be just fine. Let's go," I said. "Are we going on foot?"

"Well, it isn't much farther…that's alright, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…it's fine," I grumbled. I hated walking on two feet rather than running on four. So we walked beside each other through the forest. I looked up at the moon, enjoying the fullness of it. It always made me feel safer when the full moon was out.

"So…" he started, but didn't finish. The sentence hung in the air awkwardly.

"So, Jacob, when did you find out you were a wolf?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't seem worried that you found another werewolf, do you? I found out about a year ago," he said bitterly. Suddenly thoughts were rushing through my head, and they weren't my own. They were _his._ He was thinking of a girl with deep brown hair and matching eyes, and she was with him, hugging him, almost kissing him. His thought seemed bitter. Then they flashed to a boy who was as pale as the girl was, and they were actually kissing. A growl rose in his throat. "Don't listen to me."

"Like I can help it! I didn't know I could read thoughts!" I argued.

"Well, you can't. It's a wolf thing. It's communication. You can hear what I'm thinking, and I can hear what you're thinking." I blushed. My secrets were all but revealed, then, and I didn't hear anything about me in his head.

"So, you heard what I was thinking…?" I asked.

"Naw. I blocked it out. I try not to listen to other people's thoughts. It makes life…less fun." A gorgeous yet boyish grin appeared on his lips, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. I smiled back and nodded. We continued to walk before finally reaching a dirt road and a small house just beside it. There, outside the house, was a hoarde full of _**shirtless boys**_.

I honestly don't know how this day could get _any_ better.

One of the boys ran up and I could see now that he was a man, looking in his mid-twenties. He grinned.

"Macy, I'm your Uncle Sam," he said, pulling me into a stunningly warm and familiar embrace. "Where have you been for the past five years…?"

"Running," I said truthfully. I heard Jacob laugh beside me, so I shot him a dirty look. Finally Uncle Sam pulled back and smiled, looking at me.

"Well, don't you look pale. Your father…," he shook his head. I laughed.

_…like bells…_

thenI shook my head, trying to figure out where the weird thought had come from.

"Yeah. Mom was a Quileute and Dad wasn't. What about it?"

"Well…her wolf genes passed down to you, but you received the looks of your father; a paleface." I saw a few eyes narrow from behind him, and that freaked me out. These shirtless guys didn't look like they'd put up with me so well.

I was a runt.

"Uhm…" I really wanted to mention to my new-found Uncle that I was really scared, but I think he got the vibe.

"Oh yes." He turned around. "Calm it down, boys. She's new here." Then he turned back to me. "Macy, this is Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul. I can tell you've met Jacob."

I swore I saw him narrow his eyes at Jacob.

"Yeah. I found her in the woods, Sam." Why did his tone sound…menacing?

"I see. Let's take you inside." He put an arm gently around my waist and led me into the small house. The first thing I smelled upon walking into the solid oak door was blueberry muffins baking in an oven. I figured it was around four in the morning. That was a little…odd.

"Macy, this is your Aunt Emily," he announced. A dark-haired lady turned to me, and a smile creased one side of her face. The other side…scared me, but I didn't let it phase me. I smiled back. She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"We were so worried we'd never see you! The doctors said you ran away from the hospital…and they tried to find you, Macy, but they couldn't…oh I'm so glad you're alive!" At this point her embrace was crushing me. She already felt like my mother. I was surprised to find I liked this, and to find that I actually like being in a house.

"Alright! Food!" called out the big and scarier-looking boy that I thought was Paul. He launched himself at the bowl of muffins. That's when another one, Quil, decided to block him.

"I'm first."

"No, you aren't. I WANT FOOD. NOW."

"Just because you had to get up at four in the morning doesn't mean you can eat first!" I heard Aunt Emily laugh from beside me, a quiet, musical laugh.

"Oh boys, just eat it all up. I'm making a lot more. I know how hungry you get." And was she ever telling the truth. I hadn't eaten a homemade meal in at least three years. I counted my last homemade meal as the time I took a frozen meal and put it in a microwave at a deli I was at. I stepped in front of them, trying not to worry that they were going to kick my butt for going _anywhere_ near the steaming muffins, but I took one, unwrapped it, and ate it.

"This is great," I said with a mouthful of food. Everyone laughed.

I could get used to this.


	3. I Hate Him, I Hate Him Not

A/N: I can't stop writing these chapters! It's so addicting to write about something you love, and boy do I ever love Jacob Black…well, to anyone who cares to review, you get a cookie. Homemade. Yum yum!! So, enjoy the chapter, and R&R, please!

Review Thank-You Corner!

SincerelyShannan: Thanks for that, dear. Even though you sit next to me in Family Living, it still means a lot to get a positive review! I love your story and KEEP WRITING IT! (oh yes, go to her site and read her story; I'm in it!)

Danceswithjasper: Thanks :) I'll keep going with it if you keep reading it!

Natasha: You're welcome :) I'll keep going

………

……

….

_Chapter__**3**_

…

..

_I __**Hate**__ Him, I __**Hate**__ Him Not_

.

"Macy! Wake up!" yelled out Aunt Emily. My eyes just barely pried themselves open and I yawned loudly.

"Coming, coming." I definitely had to get used to this getting up early. Ten 'o clock in the morning just didn't work for me. I was used to being on my own and deciding when the day started and when it ended. I stood up and walked out to the kitchen to find the more normal sight of shirtless boys sitting at our table. "Oh boy. What's up, guys?"

"Not much," said Quil through a mouthful of pancakes. "How about you?"

"Nothing." I sat the table as Aunt Emily put a plate full of food in front of me. "What's going on today?" They usually had a pretty big agenda for the day: chop wood, clean the house, and, most importantly to Aunt Emily, make the meals. These boys could eat their way through an entire grocery store in an hour. It was amazing how she was able to keep them full at all. When I was done I stood and rinsed my plate. My eyes drifted over to Jacob, who was extremely concentrated on his food. He hadn't talked to me since we first met, and I couldn't figure out why. All I knew is when he was around, I felt a strange aura coming from him.

What was his beef, anyways?

"Today you're starting school, Macy," Uncle Sam said, walking into the room. "You're to go to school with the rest of the pack." I was unofficially officially a part of the pack. Well, no one really liked me but Quil and my Aunt and Uncle.

Jacob groaned audibly.

"That had better not be a problem, Jacob," Uncle Sam said in a threatening tone. "Unless you'd like to have every hair pulled individually from your fur." I heard Paul and Embry chuckle at this.

"No, no, it's fine. Let's go, then. We're late." He stood and everyone seemed to follow him out the door. "Which car are we taking?"

"I'll drive," Embry offered.

"Fine. I'll follow behind. Quil and Seth, you're with Embry. I'll take…_her_," he said with contempt in his voice.

Boy would I love to kick his ass.

I swore I saw him smirk at this. "Alright, get in Macy." He opened the door to a hideous Volkswagen Rabbit and got in the driver's side. I opened the door, which squeaked loudly in protest, and got in.

"So...where's the school at?" I asked while he started up the car.

"Near. Not far, actually. Ten or so miles down the road." His stare remained locked on the road with a steel-tight grip.

"Jacob, I have to know. What's your problem with me?" I couldn't let this bother me any longer. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Nothing," he grumbled. The truth wasn't going to be in his voice. I was going to have to listen to his thoughts. I tuned in carefully.

_…Needs to shut her mouth before I…_

"Hey! Don't listen to me. I don't listen to you," he shouted finally.

"I don't know that. You could have at anytime.

"You would notice. It feels…weird."

"I don't believe you, Jacob."

"Fine. Let's try it, then." Suddenly it felt like I had an audience to my thoughts. Of course, this was the perfect time to think about my parents and what used to be the good times. I flashed through the hospital scenes and focused more on living on my own, and embarrassingly on my "relationships." I noticed that Jacob drove his car carefully down the road, even if he was listening in on my thoughts.

"Wow." Well, at least he didn't say 'eww' or 'you're weird.'

"Gee, thanks Jacob. Now, can I know what your problem is with me?"

"I don't have…a…problem with you," he admitted.

"Well good. Because I haven't had a problem with you. In fact, I should thank you for finding me. You gave me a home." I gave him a genuine smile, which he didn't return.

"You know, Macy…not everyone in our pack is your biggest fan." I watched as he raised and eyebrow and found a parking spot in a large parking area in front of a school-type building. "They don't like how you're…well, a mutt, I guess, is the nicest was to put it."

"I'm not a mutt. I'm just like you guys without dark skin," I said angrily. "And I've only been here a week! I don't know everything about this whole 'pack' shit yet! They shouldn't be pointing fingers, and you shouldn't be siding with them!"

"I never said I was!" He stood out of the car and I followed suit, except I got out and slammed the door. "Hey, WATCH IT. THAT'S MY CAR."

_No shit, Sherlock._

_I heard that. That's it, that's the end, I can't take this anymore!_ Suddenly the boy that was standing by the car became the frightening russet-colored wolf I had seen in the woods. Its teeth were barred at me.

_**Well, I've lived a good life, right?**_

**_....._**

**_...._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**End of chapter! R&R, please! Homemade cookies, remember? **_


	4. Taming the Beast

A/N: This story is so fun. I haven't even published the third chapter to fanfiction and I'm already writing this one! Please stay tuned; eventually you will see what's to happen with Macy and Jacob!

Review THANK-YOUS (they all received a batch of Emily's Muffins! Ahh, the deliciousness of homemade food…)

StoryTagger: Thanks for reviewing twice! I appreciate it! I love getting questions.

Miss F Cullen: Neither can I! Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

……_**..**_

……_**.**_

_Chapter_**Four**

……

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

_TamingThe_**Beast**

_**..**_

_**.**_

My head swiveled around the parking lot to see if anyone was there. It just so happened that we were very early to school that day and no one had showed up, so he was lucky.

"Jake, calm down…" I said, trying to reassure the gigantic wolf I meant no harm. Seriously, I had _just_ slammed his car door.

It growled in anger at me and lunged forward.

I tried to change into a wolf myself, but I couldn't find the energy or strength. I was successfully pinned to the blacktop with no hope of living any longer. Well, at least I had seen enough shirtless guys to last me a lifetime. Although I did want to see more, I admitted.

"Jacob, I'm sorry…" I tried again, making an effort to save my skin. His sharp, menacing teeth were barred at me. "Don't hurt me. I didn't mean it. You're right, though, I am a mutt…and maybe this is time for me to leave." I was trying to distract him so I could transform. So far the only thing that was happening is my bones possibly popping out of place with all the weight that was on them. Finally it just came upon me, an extremely strong emotion that happened when I looked into the large golden eyes that I knew were still Jacob's.

_I loved him._

I didn't know him; I had just met him. But when I saw his eyes I knew it wasn't anything else. It felt stronger than love, though; it felt binding. And I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Finally he got up and ran off towards the woods. I just laid there, looking at the early morning sky, dazed and confused.

"Hey, are you going to school or taking another nap?" I heard Seth say. I looked up to his familiar blue eyes and his smile. He held a hand out, which I gladly took, and helped me stand. "Alright, Macy, let's go to school. Hey…where's Jacob?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" I said, trying to hide the truth; I wanted to know desperately where he had gone and if he'd felt the same thing.

"Class, meet Macy Clearwater. She's new here, and I'd like you all to give her a warm welcome," said Mrs. White. She had the familiar deep bronze skin tone that everyone in this room had but me, and it was making me feel really awkward. It got even worse when everyone eyebrow in the room was raised. Apparently not a lot of "pale-faces" went to school on the reservation. I took my seat towards the back of the room and gazed out the window towards the green and inviting woods. This is why I hated rooms; I was so far away from nature that I felt secluded and different. Suddenly I saw Jacob in the woods, standing there, staring at me.

And he was shirtless. My breaths came in small gasps.

"Miss Clearwater, are you alright?" Mrs. White asked. I shook my head; I must have looked more pale than usual, because she motioned for me to go to the nurse's office. As soon as I ran out of the room I bolted out the school doors and towards the woods.

"Macy!" I heard Jacob call. Now he was beside me, and his arms gathered me in an unfamiliar and warm embrace. My whole body began to tingle. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you…I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine, Jake," I said, tears streaming down my face. Really? I was staring to cry? What was I, like five? I used a free hand to wipe my eyes quickly.

"Don't cry, Macy," he whispered. His hand rubbed my back gently.

"Wh-what's happening to us?" I wanted to know. This was happening way too fast, and I knew it wasn't going to last, like the rest of my relationships. Suddenly I had an audience to my thoughts.

"Don't think like that, Macy. I mean it. This isn't anything like your other…relationships," he said. "You don't understand what's happened between us."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We've-" he started, but we were cut off by some branches breaking. I flew back from his embrace and watched as Seth walked up, grinning ear to ear. If there was ever a time I wanted to hit this kid, this was it. And here I thought I'd liked him.

"Hey Jake and Macy. We have a few problems," he said.

Jacob groaned. "I thought I heard Sam thinking about this. Vampires again, isn't it."

"Vampires?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Vampires. The Cullens, most likely. They're pale, like you." He grinned.

"I'm not THAT pale," I shot back. He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, we better check things out." Suddenly he ran away from me and Seth, in quite a hurry. I looked at Seth, who shrugged.

"I think he's tired of ripping all his good jeans…and he's trying to impress you by wearing his best pair, so…." Seth laughed, but I shifted awkwardly in my stance. I wasn't exactly looking at what he was wearing…even if it did compliment his body perfectly 100% of the time. Soon out ran the scary russet-colored wolf, which stopped in its tracks when it saw Seth and I. The wolf bobbed its head, nodded.

_ All right, we need to get going,_ Jacob said. I was going to have to get used to this mind-speak. It was easy to ignore when they were people, but when they were transformed it was hard. I ran off behind a tree and peeled off my clothes, forming back into a wolf. My body shifted back onto four snowy-white paws and I howled, grateful for the change.

_We can go._ Jacob and I ran off past Seth and into the woods.

_Guys! Wait up!_ Seth was yelling from the back. I turned my head quickly to see a small, dark-haired wolf closing in on us. For being such a small kid he sure could run fast. I turned my head back around quickly to smell the most god-awful stench I'd ever smelled in my life.

_I know. It's disgusting,_ Jacob commented. Now it wasn't just a small audience, it was a FULL audience; I could feel the whole pack had transformed.

_Guys, look! It's Edward…and he's got Bella with him!_ Seth said. I rolled my eyes as their thoughts became flooded of visions of the girl…at least they weren't sex visions. Seth seemed to think she was a great friend, the rest of the pack didn't trust her as far as they could throw her, and Jacob…he was an utterly different story. He seemed to like her as a friend, and he seemed he formerly wanted to want to like her as more, but something blocked his way. He didn't seem to mind it, though. I couldn't figure out what it was, though, because he was amazingly good at blocking himself out from other people.

That's when I looked at the one they called Edward. I gasped in my head. He was…for lack of better words, or ones that would fit what I was seeing…beautiful.

_Watch it_, Jacob growled.

_Oh Jacob. It's not like I'm in love with him. It's how he looks on the outside that intrigues me. This is my first vampire I've ever seen,_ I said back.

"Jacob!" Bella ran to _**my**_ wolf and gave him a huge, overly sappy hug. Eyuck, my wolf?! I looked at Edward, who seemed amused by my thoughts. At this point I wasn't objecting to the thought that he could read my mind, too. Couldn't everyone? What was private, anyways?

"How are you doing, Macy?" he asked me. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Bella turn and raise an eyebrow. What a girly-girl.

"A white wolf?" she questioned. A deep, throaty growl came out of me.

_Now who needs to calm down? Geez, Macy. She just wants to know why you're different,_ Jacob said.

_Well she doesn't need to point out the painfully obvious._

_ She's just curious._

_ Stop being so sweet on her. It's disgusting._

_ Stop thinking about the bloodsucker kissing you, then._

_ Stop being a moron._

_ I can't help that,_ he finally finished. I looked over at the russet-colored wolf to see an awkwardly funny grin. If I were a human, I definitely would have burst out laughing. But, as a wolf, it came out as a cough-wheeze thing…

I heard real laughing, then. I had amused the vampire.

"You guys are in quite the discussion there," he commented. "I am curious, though…how are you adjusting, Macy?"

"Hey! Don't forget your girlfriend is standing here?" Bella said, putting her hands on her hips. Once again, way too frilly. "Hi, I'm Bella. Macy, right?" I nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She seemed superficial.

_Cullen, why are you this close to our border?_ Asked my Uncle Sam, who was now standing behind us. He didn't seem too happy.

"I have matters to take care of elsewhere. I wanted to know if Jacob would watch Bella for a while? I want her to be safe," he said. How romantic, I mused. He was protective. But smelled like shit.

_Yeah sure. Let me revert. Sam, I can handle this, I'm sure,_ said Jacob. Sam nodded and ran off into the distance. He was severely missing my Aunt Emily. So, being curious to meet Edward in person, I followed him towards the tree he was imaging to revert. I reverted back to human right beside him.

"Hey! What the hell, Macy? I'm NAKED!" he yelled, covering up as best as he could. I was enjoying the view, so I laughed.

"Sorry, yeesh!" I said, putting my clothes on. "I really didn't think about it." Oh yes, I did think about seeing him like that. He had those lines…you know, the lovely V just above his male part…and I was almost to the point of drooling.

"Sure, sure," he growled. Once we were about decent we walked backed out to Seth, Edward, and Bella.

"Hello," Edward's musical voice said. "It's nice to see you without fur. You're not…full Indian, are you?"

"I'm not," I answered truthfully. "My mom was, but my Dad wasn't."

"Edward, I'll only take care of Bella if you let me cross the border. But you have to let me, and Sam has to agree to this," Jake said.

"Of course," Edward replied without hesitation. "I'll only be gone a few days. Personal reasons. I'll relay the terms to my family if you will tell the pack." Jake nodded. I could hear Sam screaming his "no way"s, but I knew Jacob wanted her to stay with him. And it sucked. Bad.

The conversation continued like that, and I was visibly and internally bored. I couldn't help but notice how really ugly Bella was; she wasn't even staring _straight_, she was freakin' cross-eyed. Her face was awkward and she seemed clumsy, or maybe she acted that way so Edward could catch her. She annoyed me in every way. If I could read her mind I'm sure I'd be bored in two seconds flat. Or, I'd want to kill her in two seconds flat.

"-Thanks. See you tomorrow, Bella," Jacob finished the conversation. Edward and Bella left then.

_Well Jake, you got yourself a woman for a few days!_ Seth said. I rolled my eyes, fed up with hearing about this. What was I, chopped liver?

_I guess so. Listen, can you run home? Go tell Sam I'm coming_, Jacob said.

_Uh-oh. Bye guys,_ Seth said before running off. I ran behind a tree and reverted back to being a human. Jacob was quick behind me.

"Macy…you didn't seem very happy," Jacob stared. So this was how it was going to go down.

"You know what? I'm really not," I said bitterly. "I'd like to know what went on at school before you launch into my unhappiness."

"What I'm about to tell you is important, alright? So, take it lightly," he said, stepping closer to me. His hands grabbed mine and a chill ran up my spine. "You felt that, right? Well, that's what happen to wolves when they imprint."

The word sounded foreign, scary…and magical.

"Imprint?" I repeated. I sounded frightened.

"Yeah, imprinted. It means that we can pass on the gene to make another werewolf," he said. "That doesn't mean I want to have sex with you. It just means I could and have a kid who'd have our powers."

"You know, you don't say this like you're excited," I said angrily. "In fact, you're saying it like you've imprinted on a piece of trash you could care less about." His grip on my hands tightened.

"You're really good at making me angry, you know that?" he said. He was right; I could _feel_ his anger rippling off him. "That's just it though; I care about you. I can't let you go. I can't think about Bella like you thought I was. I can't love anyone else but you. I felt it, too. Ever since I first saw you. Ever since I saw you running through the woods in your beautiful white fur. I love you, alright?"

I was speechless.

Utterly and beautifully speechless.

…..

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

A/N: Finally! They've revealed the truth! So, please, read and review and go to my friend's stories SincerelyShannan and HideBehindASmile79! They're every bit as good as mine, if not better! Anyways…love you all sincerely and predict!


	5. Perfect Fur

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It really helps me to keep going. I will start working on my other stories soon, too, but for now I remain intrigued by Jacob and all his shirtlessness. Anyways, enjoy the story!

……_**..**_

……_**.**_

ChapterFive

……

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

_Perfect_**Fur**

..

_**.**_

I thought for sure Jacob was just kidding around with me. I mean, how could some boy so handsome _love_ me? No one ever loved me; they just appreciate the way I looked. My loose, red curls fell lightly around my face, and I had deep brown eyes. I had curves, and I was proud of them. I wasn't a Bella, that was for sure.

And that was definitely a good thing.

"I'm not kidding," he said. Then he stepped near me, and I could clearly see gold flecks in his deep brown eyes. He leaned in close and, with no hesitation or stopping, leaned in and kissed me.

My whole world turned upside down.

His lips melded perfectly into mine. As soon as his lips had hit mine his strong arms encircled my waist, and my arms circled his neck. I could feel his abs against my stomach, and I moaned in delight. This was a dream come true. Jacob Black was definitely kissing me.

So now, I had figured out three things about Jacob Black:

First, Jacob Black was a werewolf, like me.

Second, there was a part of him, and I definitely knew how strong that was, that wanted me beyond my wildest dreams.

And lastly, I was uncontrollably and no-shitting-you in love with him.

Finally he pulled back. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, in fact, I think I was lucky I was even standing. We were both smiling, no, grinning. He was like the perfect twelve-year-old-sixteen-year-old for me.

"Well, we better go home," he said, swinging his arm around my waist. It all felt natural now, not rushed at all.

"Yeah. Does Uncle Sam know about this?" I asked. Jacob gave me a look and grinned.

"I'm sure he does. The thing I'm not so sure about is that he's going to love it." His grin disappeared at that last part. Oh, screw my Uncle; I just met him…he can't control what I do or who I love. And I was definitely in love with Jacob Black.

"I heard that," he laughed. I laughed, too.

The walk home was definitely the best walk home of my life. He held my hand the entire time, emitting a constant stream of strange sensations up my spine. I could feel the connection.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," said an approaching Embry. His dark brown eyes were narrowed in a threatening pose and I found myself to be slightly afraid. I looked at Jacob, who was literally radiating confidence. Apparently this was no big deal for him.

It was a little larger for me, though.

"I'll do what I want, Embry," Jacob stated. "This is my imprint, not just a love."

"It doesn't matter. She's Sam's niece," Embry retorted.

"And that doesn't matter. I'm just a person," I added in. Embry looked at me with the same narrowed eyes and nodded sadly, sighing.

"I know that. But try convincing Sam," he said. "As soon as I turned into a wolf, Sam was there next to me, sharing his stupid thoughts with me. Let's just say he felt that connection you two have. It's not exactly pleasant when he thinks about ripping you limb from limb, Jake."

"He won't do that," Jacob promised him. "He can't touch me. I'm the rightful leader."

"Hey, man, you turned that down." At this point I was thoroughly lost and confused. This seemed like pack business…and I was still the runt.

"And I can take it back up again. She is mine," Jacob said, growling. I found the growl sexy, alluring…. and very scary. We walked away from Embry, who seemed a little mad, and headed for the cottage. Once we reached the small brown house he stopped me, stood in front of me, and grabbed both my hands.

"I want to let you know that…well, I'm glad if I had to imprint on anyone, it was you, mutt," he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes at the wisecrack, but still grinned.

"Thanks, Jakey." He groaned and rolled his eyes, too, but still laughed, ruffling my hair slightly.

"Anytime. Now…here it comes," he warned. I turned to see my Aunt and Uncle practically running towards us through the clearing, fire in Sam's eyes.

"My niece! My only niece and she's already been imprinted on!" he started. "Will you be able to control yourself, Jacob? Will you be able to take care of her? Can you give her everything she needs?"

"Yes," Jacob answered confidently.

"Oh Macy," said Aunt Emily, embracing me in an unfamiliar hug. I raised an eyebrow but hugged back. She didn't seem upset. "I'm so happy for you."

"Happy? How can you be happy? We just get her, finally found out she's alive, and you're happy she going to go off with him?" Sam shouted. Jacob growled again, his anger rising.

"Sam, this isn't your decision." The pack was suddenly behind Jacob of all people. I thought for sure my Uncle was in charge.

Guess I was wrong.

"Who is your Alpha here?" Sam asked the boys. "Who has been a wolf for longer than any of you, understood the stories before you, and made you who you are?"

"Who's the rightful alpha," Paul growled. "Even if he gave it up at first, he can still take it up. It's his right."

"I don't care what his right is, I want the community protected from those…those bloodsuckers!" Sam yelled. Aunt Emily cringed.

"Sam, do you really think this is the time to…." She started, when Sam started to shake.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted. "You always do this! You act like you're in control…you're NOT!" Suddenly his shakes lead him to burst out into his wolf form, an evil growl coming out of his lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob transform, too, and suddenly he lurched forward and tackled my Uncle, snarling teeth included. They bit and tore at each other's skin, causing blood to stain the green grass of the front lawn. Aunt Emily started to sob, so I went over and held her in a hug. She then proceeded to ball her eyes out. Sure, I noted, it was sad, but she was still alive.

"My…Sam…" she said in-between tears. I rolled my eyes; hopefully I acted nothing like this when something happened to Jacob. Although when I looked over at the fight for dominance I was very frightened for Jake's life, even though I knew he would live. The fight soon ended, and each wolf paced backwards. It was hard to hear the thoughts of the two, since they were wolves, but you could feel the anger rolling off them in waves.

"Jacob wins," Quil whispered. The whole pack became silent, even Aunt Emily. Slowly Uncle Sam backed off into the woods, his eyes trained on Emily. He seemed sad, angry with himself, maybe, but he lost this fight.

For now.


End file.
